Enamorado de una maquina
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: AU. en el año 3995 Kai es un gran empresario, tiene un novio y una vida, muy normal, hasta que conoce a cirto Cyborg que lo hara sentir amor hacia una maquina. ... gomen ne, se que es un mal summary pero es lo que mejor pude hacer KaixTakao, y al final Ka


Autora: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Parejas: KaixTakao, KaixRay

Advertencias: ninguna.

Nota de la autora: hola, estoy aquí escribiendo un nuevo Fanfic, léanlo, se que al principio parece un KaixTakao, al final será un KaixRay, eso ténganlo por seguro amigos, bueno espero que disfruten el fic.

Enamorado de una maquina

Capitulo 1:

Un cyborg llamado Ray

En el año 3995, la tierra ya había gobernado todo el universo, también existía un joven empresario que era muy guapo, pero a la vez muy frió y grosero con la gente, a pesar de estos defectos, el tenia un novio y se encontraba con él en un parque en los anillos de saturno.

-kai, me gusta mucho venir a este parque- dijo un joven de cabello azulado y de ojos marrón-

-me alegra escuchar eso, Taka-chan- contesto el joven empresario

-sabes, Kai, este lugar me hace sentir que todos mis sueños se realizaran- argumento Takao

-si, tienes razón Takao, sabes algo, IDEM-dijo el chico de ojos rubí y cabello bicolor

-por que nunca me dices que me amas-cuestiono el chico de ojos marrón

-ya te lo dije- contesto Kai

-no es verdad, tú dijiste IDEM-

-vamos Takao, tu sabes lo que siento por ti- dijo mientras besaba el hermoso rostro del chico japonés-

-si-respondió- Takao después del beso- pero, yo soy un ser humano y a veces necesito que me digan que me aman, aunque ya conozca lo que sientes por mí.

-Taka-chan tu sabes que me es muy difícil expresarme con palabras, para mi es mas fácil decirte IDEM, además tu sabes lo que significa-

-podrías al menos tratar-

-lo intentare-

Ellos seguían platicando cuando vieron que su amigo el gran científico Max Mizuhara se acercaba a ellos, Takao noto que un joven de cabello negro, largo, de ojos ámbar y de una linda sonrisa iba acompañando a su amigo, entonces Kai decidió preguntar a Max quien era ese chico.

-Max quien es el chico que viene a tu lado-cuestiono Kai

-pues, el es mi nuevo experimento, díganme la verdad chicos, parece un ser humano-pregunto el chico rubio

-como que si parece un ser humano, Maxie- respondió Takao confundió

-tomare eso como un "si", el es un cyborg, pero tiene un software muy especial que lo hace tener emociones-

-como es posible eso- argumento Takao

-me base en la teoría de un chica llamado Mandy Gates, sobre que las maquinas podían tener sentimientos y que podían ser tus amigos, ella creo un programa que permite a las maquinas aprender el comportamiento de los humanos- dijo Max

-que sucedió con Mandy-pregunto Takao

-no lo se, lo único que hay en la base de datos sobre ella es que escribió el programa de forma rápida, no sabemos donde pueda estar, lo único que sabemos es que dejo una carta a su compañía, la que hace mas de 1000 años pertenecía a uno de sus ancestros, me refiero a Bill Gates-

-eso es patético- dijo Kai

-_eso es patético_- comento el cyborg

-vaya parece que decidió aprender algo de ti Kai-dijo con una sonrisa Taka-chan

-y porque tengo que enseñarle algo a este pedazo de chatarra- dijo molesto kai

-_porque dices eso kai, yo no soy chatarra mi nombre es Ray_- dijo el cyborg

-Max, ordénale a tu juguete que no me imite, porque yo no tengo paciencia para tratar con maquinas defectuosas como esta- agrego Kai mas molesto

-no puedo ordenarle nada Kai, cuando el programa se activa no se puede detener hasta Ray consiga aprender algo de su objetivo, en este caso tu-

-vamos mi amor, yo se que tu puedes enseñarle algo a Ray- dijo Takao- enséñale el lenguaje ruso de hace 1000 años-

-no _es necesario, yo se ruso de las dos formas, alemán, ingles, japonés, chino, español, italiano…_- Ray no pudo termi9nar su frase porque Max le tapo su boca

-el software que tiene es muy sofisticado pues incluye todos los idiomas que se hablan en la tierra, y como la tierra conquisto el universo solo necesito esos idiomas-

-es listo, y tu lo eres mas Maxie haz creado a una maquina capaz de comprender lo que sentimos los humanos, eres fantástico, te felicito Maxie- dijo el joven de ojos marrón son una sonrisa muy sincera

-Taka-chan no le digas todas esas cosas que me voy a poner celoso- dijo fingiendo estar molesto Kai

-sabes que yo siempre te voy a amar a ti Kai, no tienes porque ponerte celoso- dijo Takao mientras besaba a su amado

-eso pensé- dijo kai después del beso

-gracias por tus palabras Takao, pero ustedes creen que sea buena idea dejar que Ray aprenda mas sobre nosotros-dijo Max

-_porque dices eso Maxie_-pregunto Ray

-por nada en especial Ray, quieres ir a comprar un helado-pregunto con una sonrisa Maxie

-_si, pero dime que es un helado_-dijo confundido Ray, lo que provoco la risa de Hiwatari

-sabes muchos idiomas, pero no sabes que es un helado- dijo Kai tratando de no reír

-no le digas eso Kai, mejor acompáñalo a comprar su helado- dijo con voz muy dulce Takao

-pero Taka-chan- dijo confundido Kai

-_vamos Kaito-chan_- dijo Ray jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la heladería, pero de pronto Ray se detuvo- _se aproxima un vehiculo a 526 km/hrs, 3 sujetos vienen hablando acerca de un chip, el vehiculo se detendrá delante de nosotros_- dijo Ray

-que dijiste chatarra-dijo kai viendo los ojos de Ray, que brillaban

-el vehiculo se detendrá en 5 segundos y contando, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ahora- dijo Ray, kai vio que Ray se coloco enfrente el y vio que un auto se había detenido, y había levantado una gran cortina de humo, pero, lo había protegido Ray, entonces Kai volvió a mirar hacia el auto y vio que se bajaban tres sujetos y se acercaban a Ray, y uno de ellos dijo.

-niño vete de aquí y déjanos llevarnos al cyborg en paz- le dijo uno de los hombres a Ray

-_cyborg_?-pregunto confundido Ray-_yo quiero mi helado y Kaito-chan, me va a acompañar a comparar uno, así que no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con ustedes_- dijo Ray tratando de caminar pero otro sujeto se lo impidió

-tu no vas a ir a ningún lado con el cyborg- dijo muy enfadado

-ya les dije que yo quiero mi helado- respondió enojado Ray

-toma tu helado niño, ahora déjanos ir con el cyborg- dijo el tercer hombre entregándole a Ray su helado, al momento el chico dejo que se llevaran a Kai, Kai comenzó a pelear con los sujetos pero eran mas fuertes que el, sin embargo logro derrotar a uno y los otros estaban cansados, y al que le llevo el helado a Ray le hablo- oye niño, ayúdanos quieres-

-si, dijo Ray con una sonrisa, mientras toma a Kai del brazo y lo subía al auto de esos hombres- ya esta

-eres una buena persona, gracias chico- dijo uno de los hombres mientras se subían al auto y dejaban a Ray solo, entonces se acercaron Max y Takao, al ver que Kai no se encontraba con el, Takao se desespero bastante

-Ray en donde esta Kai-dijo preocupado Takao

-se lo llevaron esos sujetos en su auto- respondió mientras seguía comiendo su helado

-como que dejaste que se lo llevaran, por dios, eres un cyborg y no pudiste ayudarlo- le reprocho Takao

-yo soy el cyborg, que decían esos sujetos- dijo confundido Ray

-Rayito-chan, tu eres una maquina, eres un cyborg, lamento que no instale eso en tu programa-

-entonces ellos me querían a mi y no a Kai, lo siento, es que ellos me pidieron ayuda, lo siento mucho Takao- decía Ray

-no me importa cuanto lo sientas, quiero lo traigas de vuelta as mi lado en este momento- dijo con un tono de preocupación

CONTINUARA

Nota de la autora: perdonen lo corto, pero es que ya no se ocurrían ideas así que espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
